Coupe de Ville (film)
| music = James Newton Howard | cinematography = Reynaldo Villalobos | editing = Paul Hirsch | studio = Morgan Creek Productions | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 99 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $715,983 }} Coupe de Ville is a 1990 American comedy-drama film directed by Joe Roth. It stars Daniel Stern, Arye Gross, and Patrick Dempsey as three very different brothers asked by their father to drive a 1954 Cadillac Series 62 convertible from Detroit to Miami. Plot Meet the Libner brothers: Marvin (Daniel Stern), the oldest, is a sergeant in the U.S. Air Force. Buddy (Arye Gross), the middle child, is a timid dreamer. Bobby (Patrick Dempsey), the youngest, is a handsome rebel in reform school. As kids, they fought a lot and as adults, they barely speak to each other. In the summer of 1963, their tough and eccentric father, Fred (Alan Arkin), gives them a task: to bring a 1954 Cadillac, bought for their mother, Betty (Rita Taggart), from Detroit to Miami. As the trip goes on, the three brothers fight and begin to reconnect with each other, while trying to keep the Caddy in mint condition. Cast * Patrick Dempsey as Robert "Bobby" Libner * Arye Gross as Buddy Libner * Daniel Stern as Marvin Libner * Alan Arkin as Fred "Pop" Libner * Rita Taggart as Betty Libner * Annabeth Gish as Tammy * Joseph Bologna as Uncle Phil Libner * James Gammon as Dr. Sturgeon, the Cadillac Surgeon * Ray Lykins as Rick * Chris Lombardi as Raymond * Josh Segal as Billy Sturgeon Release and reception Critical reaction Coupe de Ville received moderate reviews. Notes Cadillac used the Coupe De Ville model name for the two-door hardtop for 1954, not the convertible. The Cadillac in the movie was actually a Series 62 Convertible. Box office The film was a box office failure; in its opening weekend (March 9–11, 1990), it didn't even make the charts, only grossing $66,871. In the end, Coupe de Ville only opened in 170 theaters and made $715,983 in the US.Coupe de Ville (1990) – Box Office Mojo Trivia A portion of the film was shot in Cape Coral, FL. When set director Richard Villalobos needed props for the Florida segments, he connected with the CEO of Goodwill Industries of Southwest Florida to acquire props for the film, purchasing $4,000 worth of gently-used items from the local Goodwill store.Goodwill Goodies (March 1989). Newsletter for the employees of Goodwill Industries of Southwest Florida, Inc. Arye Gross, who plays middle brother Buddy, narrated the pilot episode of The Wonder Years, but was replaced by Daniel Stern, who plays oldest brother Marvin, for the remainder of the series and in all subsequent rebroadcasts of the pilot.The Wonder Years (1988) – Trivia References External links * * * * Category:1990 films Category:1990s comedy-drama films Category:American buddy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American road movies Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films directed by Joe Roth Category:Films set in 1963 Category:Morgan Creek Productions films Category:Universal Pictures films